


Single Cleaning- Erwin x Levi x OC X Miche x Moblit

by DFP1991



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Porn, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFP1991/pseuds/DFP1991
Summary: Hanji is a adult film director, who has decided to film her latest movie in her own home. However, her three male adult actors have their eyes on her stubborn live-in maid.Also, Part 2, takes a turn and shows the relationship between the live-in maid and Hanji's assistant, Moblit





	1. Single Cleaning- Erwin x Levi x OC X Miche x Moblit

_So much for having a month off....._  
_Hell! Even a week!_  
_But two days away from this hellhole!_  
_C'mon!_

The door open, and I stood there annoyed. I could hear screaming and wailing.  
"What happened now?"  
"Oh, thank goodness you are here, Rīdā!" cried Moblit, as he yanked me into his arms, pulling away, "Hanji has been refusing to work ever since you went on vacation!"  
Escorting me inside, he slams the door closed. Walking me inside her giant modernized style mansion, it seems like she has company from what I see from them sitting outside by her pool, wires were tricking in from within her own.  
"Oh, look Hanji!" Moblit spoke in a fake cheerful tone, "Look, who missed you so much that she had decided to grace us with her appearance?!"  
A head popped up from the half moon sofa, she looked like an absolute train wreck with her big puffy eyes and snot coming down her nose.  
"Sawney?" I stood there, rather irritable with her, holding a hand up, "SAWNEEEEEEYYYYYYY!!!!"  
She comes over, chomping down upon one of my breasts through my top. I screamed a most painful scream through the entire mansion.  
"HANJI!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!!!" cried Moblit.

Moblit sat at the bar overlooking the pool. My booby is throbbing with pain, I was more occupied trying to clean all the caked on and burn food upon these dishes then acknowledging what is going on her backyard, but it involves her directing three males and one female.  
"I think that you out of the 114 maids that come and go, you are the only one who actually stayed the longest with Hanji, despite her crazy antics."  
"I should say the same for you." I replied back, finishing off the last pan and placing it within the dish washer and starting it. I turned and noticed her clothes were all scattered upon her ceramic floor.  
Picking them up, I went back and forth between the living room and dining room, then back to her laundry room. Reaching one piece of rogue clothing I went over and stopped automatically  
"Uh, Moblit?"  
"Yeah."  
"What does Hanji do exactly?"  
The young ginger haired female was being 'wrestled' around between two tall blondes and a brunette haired man.  
"Like you see right now. She directs porn."  
I stood there horrified. Watching the ginger haired female being taken from both holes on her southern region, and her mouth, right by the pool. Hanji was giving them orders on what to do, while her cameraman was making sure to get the good shots.  
"That's right, you never knew Hanji was producing porn." Added Moblit.  
The ginger haired female removed the short brunette man's member, seeing it was slightly limp. I snickered, turning away.  
"Yeah," Moblit sat there, "Have you ever watched porn before?"  
"All the time. There are so many actors and actresses. They must have gotten lost in the sea-o-men."  
Moblit sat there silently, "Nice pun."  
"Thanks. Not quite good, but thanks."  
I turned and walked into the laundry room, dumping the last piece of clothing into the washer and started it.  
Soon enough, I made my way upstairs, fixing the beds in the guest's room, guess they have been spending the night here. Organizing their belongings, dusting, washing their bathrooms, in all that took about four hours.  
Soon enough, I made my way back downstairs.  
"Still going at it?" I asked Moblit making my way over.  
"They just had a break. Hanji almost freaked out, when she realized you weren't around."  
I sighed, "She better pay me big since I couldn't take my full vac--"  
"Sawney!" Seeing Hanji waving towards me, as she and the others made their way over, "Sawney-girl, there you are! I want to introduce you to the greatest actors in sex movies!"  
"Tch!"  
I stood there rather stiff, seeing that the three men and female were coming in naked right behind Hanji. Oh man, and the three men were good looking too!  
"Guys this is my bitch, Sawney-girl!"  
I snarled, swatting her rather hard on the back of the head, "Who are you calling a 'bitch', Hanji?! And stop calling me 'Sawney' or 'Sawney-girl', it's 'Rīdā'!"  
I heard a chuckle, turning over to the second tallest blonde with icy blue eyes, "You have a feisty partner there, Hanji, and quite attractive, as well."  
My eyes immediately fell down to his southern regions, in fact, all three men's regions were deflated before they came in, and now....  
*boink!*  
All are standing up straight.  
"Uh...."  
Hanji laughed, "Wow! Never seen that kind of reaction from you three before!"  
"Shut it, Four-Eyes." growled the shortest of the three men.  
"Must be my favorite maid, gotta love the girl. Minus her foul temper, she is alright, especially in bed."  
My fist connected with her face, shattering her glasses, "You bitch! You promised you wouldn't bring that up, anymore!"  
Hearing a yawn, I turned to the ginger haired female making her way over, "You're the maid, right? Go make me a nice warm bath."  
I stood there silently, turning my body around, as I followed her, as she made her way past me, "And? You are?"  
She stood there silently, turning to me, "Excuse me? What did you say?"  
Tilting my head to the side, "I work for Hanji Zoe, I don't take orders from the likes of you, Whatever-your-name-is."  
She comes back over, "The name is Petra Ral. I am the best of the best in the sex industry. I have won countless awards for my performances."  
"Hmm, does any of those awards consists of limp ding-dongs?"  
Hearing snickering. Petra turned to Hanji, the short man seemed to smirk. were looking away trying not to show any form of a smile.  
It is rather unusual that the short man with the dark colored undercut, would come across someone that has the decency to argue back with Petra. The golden girl of porn usually has things her way without any arguements.  
"Sawney, dear," I turned over, "Since you are working for me. I highly suggest that you obey not only my orders, but the orders of my guest."  
I stood there silently, Petra smirk, "You heard your boss...." While Petra was chattering away, all I could think about is to snatched her boob, and dug my nails into it, twists, and rip it off.  
I smiled, "Sure, I will make her bath. A bath that matches my heart."  
I turned and made my way up the stairs, "Aww! That's so nice of you, Sawney-girl! One that matches your nice warm heart?" Hanji asked, watching me make my way up the big spiral staircase.  
"Yeah," I paused for a moment, "Sure."  
Hanji grinned widely, she turns to the others, "Oh, darling! Make sure that you make the others their baths, as well!"  
"Sure thing, Hanji!" I responded.  
"So that's Sawney." Miche pointed out, "The one you were crying the past two days for. I thought for sure, you lost some sort of pet."  
"She doesn't look that attractive to me from what you pointed out, Moblit."  
Erwin chuckled, "Jealous much, Petra?"  
She scoffs, "That's highly unlikely."  
I appeared at the second floor, "Bath is made for you, Miss Ginger-Cr--Petra!"  
She turns up to me, "Yeah, yeah, coming, coming."

A few minutes later, there was the sound of blood-curdling scream. Moblit sighs, rubbing his eyes.  
Hanji hurries to the bottom of the stairway, "Is everything alright, up there?!"  
"IT'S FREEZING!!!! YOU BITCH!!!" Petra screams.  
"LIKE I SAID I WILL MAKE YOUR BATH THAT MATCHES MY HEART!!!"  
Hanji sighs, hearing a screaming, "YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR SEX!!! YOU JUST GOT ME SOAKED!!!"  
"SERVES YOU RIGHT!!!" Petra screamed.  
Levi sighs, "How annoying. I did not get paid big bucks to come here and hear constant bickering between two females."  
Erwin sighs in disappointment, "I have to say that this has to be one of the--"  
I come speeding past them, "Your baths are nice and ready!"  
They saw me drenched head to toe in water, zipping into the laundry room, slamming the door close.  
"Please, don't come in for another hour, hour and half!"

I rested my arms behind my head, stretching from one side, cracking my back, and then to the other, cracking my back, yet again.  
I sighed and headed towards the door. Dinner was cooked, dishes were cleaned and put away. The actors did not bid me nor Hanji 'farewell' before heading upstairs to their rooms.  
"Tch! Lowlives." I whispered.  
"They're alright, once you get to know them."  
"How long is this video shoot, anyways?"  
"About another day or two. Sadly...." I sat there watching my boss sitting back.  
"It seems like the three men are not....Into the action, as Petra is."  
I sat there confused, "What do you mean?"  
"They're limp." Hanji spoke up, "We could try the pill, but there is that chance that it will not work."  
The three of us fell silent. I leaned forward, resting my chin upon my hand. I wish there was something for me to do for Hanji, but I am not into sex. I mean back then, I sucked tons of....but not with men with huge....Bananas.  
I sighed. Moblit bid farewell, and left to return home, I closed up and followed Hanji to our shared room, where I changed into my black pajamas, of a tank top and short shorts.  
"Well goodnight." I climbed on one side.  
"Goodnight." Hanji climbed on the other.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Before Wattpad goes all crazy and deletes this story!  
It consist of nudity, foul language, bodily piercings in certain areas of the female body, foul language, and more anti-Petra!

*******

I couldn't sleep last night. So while, Hanji snored away, I watched videos of the four performers.  
Petra was as famous, then what I expected, but her content was boring.  
And Erwin Smith, Miche Zacharius, and Levi Ackerman, those three are able to make me wet. Their content was more addicting to watch, then Petra's, and they were well known, as well! How come I have never heard of them before?!  
Oh man, how embarrassing that I never experienced massive members in my life! Petra has, and she seemed to have a difficult time at first, but got use to them.  
I sighed, looking at the time on my phone, 2am, I shut off my phone and turned to face Hanji's side, laying there, slowly falling asleep.  
In that state of awake and asleep, I thought I heard someone coming into our room, but soon enough, I drifted back to sleep.

~*~

Following morning, I heard the annoying dinging sound, while upstairs fixing my boss' guests bed.  
"Hello, slave!" Hearing Petra's voice from downstairs.  
The small group was waiting for the maid to come down, but she seemed to refuse to answer to the small bell Petra had brought with her, just in case she comes across a director's maid.  
"How rude?!" Petra cried out, "You need a better slave, Hanji! This one is pretty much useless!"  
Hanji laughs, "She is never like this before!"  
"She doesn't like that bell, Petra." Levi spoke up, "You better put it away, or she will continue to ignore you."  
"Why should I? She is the maid for a reason!"  
"Sawney-darling!" Hanji's call was ignored, as well, "Oh wow, she always responded to me."  
Moblit sighed, walking to the freezer, he pulled out a white package and opened it, pulling out long popsicle that was pink and creamy, with little dark red specks, "Oh look! The very last strawberries 'n cream popsicle! It's mine now!"  
A gust of wind shot through the entire mansion, shielding their sights, the entire popsicle disappeared within my mouth including half of Moblit's forearm.  
He screamed.  
"Ah, good thinking Moblit, Sawney-darling, Petra has been calling you for the last ten minutes."  
"I know." Licking the side of the long popsicle.  
Petra scoffs, "Go and fetch my water. I'm parched."  
Twisting the popsicle back and forth within my mouth, completely oblivious to the three male adult stars watching me sucking and licking away at my most beloved dessert.  
"We have some water in the fridge, Petra, darling." Hanji pointed out.  
"Yeah, no, this is my most favorite brand, rather expensive too. Go and get it."  
I walked over handing my popsicle over to Hanji, "Hold it, please."  
I turned and walked up the stairs, "You will see it on my nightstand. Now hurry up, I'm thirsty."  
"Yeah, yeah, go ejaculate in your own mouth." I responded. There was snickering  
"Excuse me?! I have sucked more d**k then you have!"  
"I don't think you understand what she is stating, Petra." Erwin spoke up.  
"I bet you never deepthroat a man either!" Ignoring Erwin's response.  
Petra fell silent.  
A few minutes later I came over and handed Petra her clear water bottle, she snatched it from my hand, "About time!"  
Opening the cap, I stared down and watched her, drinking it. Sighing with relief as she pulled the bottle away from her mouth.  
"Hmm, I bet it taste so good!"  
Hanji cocked her eyebrow, lowering the water bottle, "Damn right! All natural water, but filtered, of course."  
I smirked, "Oh, it's 'all natural', alright."  
Then, it dawned on my boss, what I did, "Sawney!"  
I came over taking my popsicle, sticking it in my mouth, "Thunk yu!"  
Hanji turned to Petra, seeing she was drinking the toilet water that I replaced with her favorite water filter brand. Turning to see that my popsicle was all gone and all that was, was the wooden stick, Hanji sat up quickly.  
"You're already done, Sawney-girl?!"  
I turned to her and slid the entire thing, nearly all seventeen inches (and more) out of my mouth, "What? No? I'm savoring it!"  
Everyone stood there silently, watching as I deep throat it, Petra scoffed, "The only thing that you will only suck in your entire lonesome life."  
Sliding it back out, "At least it stays hard!"  
"You know what?!" Petra stood up, coming towards me, "You talk a lot of shit!"  
I snickered, "The only shit spewing anyone's mouths is your's," Whispering to myself, "Literally."  
Petra came over closer, I glanced down at her, she is presumably about three or four inches shorter then I. Holding unto my breath, as I instantly smelt toilet water breathe coming out of her lips.  
She glanced down, grabbing my chest. I stood there stiff, "Oh, they're real." Lifting up my top, Hanji gasped, and all the men (including Moblit) leaned over to get a perfect view of my chest area.  
"I thought for sure they were fake." Feeling something small and hard, like metal, coming through my top, "And you have gadges?!"  
Swatting her hand away, I took a step back, "That's not the only place I have pierced, Sweetheart."  
Slipping my popsicle halfway into my mouth, I grabbed the waistband of both my shorts and underwear, turned around, pulled them down. Petra stood back, the men came closer to see the long metal piece of jewelry pierced vertically through my nub, showing the two balls. Bending back up, I pulled both my underwear and shorts up, and pulling my top down.  
"Got them once I turned eighteen!" I spoke with my popsicle in my mouth, "Prutty imprusive!"  
I walked past her.  
"Those piercings make more like a slut, then me." Petra remarks at my piercings.  
Removing the popsicle, "Yeah, and what makes you so special besides making sure that a man doesn't get fully hard?"  
"I don't know what you are talking about. I pretty much say that I am excellent in bed."  
I scoffed, "Took the three men hours to finally ejaculate."  
"Enough you two!" Hanji stepped in, "Sawney-girl, be a darling and go finish cleaning upstairs."  
"Fine with me." I turned and made my way back up, "Arguing with 'Miss  Limp' is a waste of time."  
"What was that?!" Petra came over to the bottom of the stairs.  
"Oh nothing." Trying to bite my tongue, so I wouldn't have to state that she is drinking disguisting toilet water, "Just thinking about your future award in the 'Limp D**k' category at those adult film award shows!"  
She growls, and turns to Hanji, "Where did you find that girl? I insist that you call the agency and have her fired!"  
"No, can-do, darling."  
"Why not?!"  
"Because out of any maid that we hired, Sawney-darling is able to put up with my wild antics! I actually made her my own personal maid, allowing her to live here and take care of my every needs!"  
"Well, the next time I'm here, I insist on having her stay somewhere else, while my own servant takes 'good' of me and treats me well."  
I turned my attention down to the people downstairs, an idea came to mind, within Petra's bathroom I unscrewed Petra's shampoo lid, and pulled down both shorts and underwear, and leaned my bare waist down and took a leak, before screwing it back on, shaking it up before putting it back where it rightfully belong.  
"Stupid worthless piece of...." Mumbling, as I went over to her electric toothbrush and dipped it in the toilet and put it back, where it belong.  
Soon enough, I groaned in disgust, as I heard Petra's annoying cries of pleasure. Time to play some music....

About a couple hours into cleaning. I was blasting my music in my earphones, so I wouldn't hear Petra's screams and moans from all the way up here, as well as my boss' orders.  
Filming ended, Levi wanted to clean all this filth off of him, but Hanji's stubborn maid was cleaning it, he stood there watching as her back faced towards him, watching as her behind swayed from side to side, as she scrubbed the tile wall in front of her.  
Biting his bottom lip, seeing her shorts were becoming tighter and shorter, as she leaned down, scrubbing away.  
I sighed, leaning back up, taking the shower wand and turning on the water, rinsing the soap suds away, before turning to face the entryway of the bathroom, I was startled by Levi's naked presence.  
I turned off my radio, "I didn't see you there, why didn't you say anything?"  
Resting his body against the door frame, he crossed his arms, "I was enjoying the view."  
I stood silently, "Well, I'm almost done with cleaning your shower."  
"Fine, but don't mind me if I stand here and wait."  
Now this becoming more uncomfortable, but I have to finish my job, turning on the water, I sprayed down the rest of the soapy water down the drain before turning the water off and placing the wand back unto the handle.  
I stepped out, "There all done. Hope you--Ahh!" Snatching the back of my top, he pulled me back into the shower room, slamming the door close, and locking it behind him.....


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Consist of high sexual content!

****

Levi lifted me unto the counter, and pulled down my top, exposing my pierced chest.  
"Finally, I get some action around here." Leaning over, he began to suck, tasting the metal piece upon his tongue. I couldn't hold back my moan, my body temperature rising from his sexual advances, he popped my chest out of his mouth, "Hmm, sensitive, huh?"  
He pulled back, removing me off the counter, he had me face the mirror and leaned over, as he pulled down my bottoms, he chuckled, "You are more sensitive, then what I expect, you just drenched your underwear."  
His hand massaging my behind, moaning in delight, "I have to say that I don't like messes, but I think I could endure seeing you covered in all my seeds."  
I laid there, without a second thought, I gasped, "Levi!"  
He stood there grunting, feeling my tight walls wrap firmly around him, I stood there, holding unto my breathe, "Hmmm! You are so tight."  
"No, you're so big!" Taking a gulp of my saliva, "I never had anyone as thick and long, as you before! Oh my god!"  
"Really?"  
"Uh...huh!"  
"Then, maybe I should....Spread your walls, even more." Pushing in, even more.  
"Whooo!" I cried out. I stood there, feeling him pushing against my cervix....

There was a loud shattering.  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Screamed Hanji, as she cried. Sitting upon her knees, she was about to have a heart attack, the camera, the expensive camera was laying by her pool side, with the lens completely shattered, and parts of the machine broken off.  
Her skin grew, immediately pale, as she laid back upon the cement floor, "Hanji!" Cried Moblit, "Quick! Someone get Rīdā!"

....My body was being thrusts back and forth. Levi could see my eyes rolling in the back of my head.  
"Heh!" He chuckle, "You like it don't you? This big fat c**k, dragging back and forth within you." He moans, "God, you feel so good!"  
"Oh, Levi!" I groaned, gasping for air, "Please, do me harder!"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes!"  
"Very well."  
My body was beginning to get jerk around, harder then before. Levi could see my eyes were becoming more white, then they did before, "Oh..." Gritting my teeth, "Sh*t! Ahh! Uh! Ahh!"  
A switched turned on within me, I slid Levi out, and went into the attack mode....

Quickly running up the stairs, Erwin was about to venture into Hanji's shared room, when he heard noises coming from Levi's room, turning his focus inside to see that the noises were coming from his bathroom.  
"Rīdā?" He called out, peeking in, he stood silently to hear Levi moaning.  
"Yes!" The usual quiet man cries out, "Right there! Yes, baby! Harder! Hard...." He groans. Erwin knelt through the keyhole seeing the couple going at it, the young female was in complete control now.  
"Erwin." Miche appeared, startling the blonde.  
"Yes!" Levi cried out, "Right there! Ahh! Uh!"  
"Is that Levi?"  
"Indeed, and it seems like he is enjoying the little maid."  
"You feel so good, Levi!" I cried out.  
"Don't stop!" Levi begged, "No matter what, don't stop! YES!!" He cried out.  
Erwin chuckled, "Wow, that is an angle I never seen before."  
"What? Let me see." Erwin moved to the side, allowing Miche to peek, "Wow!"  
"I'm cumming." Levi whispered.  
"Me too!" I cried out.  
"I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm...." Grunting, Levi. I leaned back covering my mouth, feeling myself release, as well.

Sliding Levi out, I leaned down, with my bare ass facing towards the door, sucking upon the juices that were covering this short man. Moaning in delight, I sat up, "Mmm."  
Levi laid there drenched in sweat, wheezing. I came crawling over, "Hmm, that was amazing. Never had a big d**k before in all my life."

~*~

"What happened here?!" I cried out, seeing Hanji laying on the sofa with a wet wash cloth upon her forehead. Levi stood behind me, his face had this sparkle to it, Erwin and Miche were trying their best trying not to laugh.  
"The camera we are using for production tipped over and shattered by one of the crew men." Moblit explained, "We have to shut down production, while we order a new one."  
Hearing a huff, Petra stood there in disbelief, "You mean all that hard work we went through is pretty much on hold."  
"I don't know what 'hard' work you are talking about." I mumbled.  
"What was that?!"  
"Nothing, let's just get Hanji up to bed." I ordered, flicking my hair back, resting my hands upon my waist.  
The three men and Petra watched as Moblit escorted Hanji upstairs, I followed right behind. Walking into the room, I pulled the sheets back, allowing him to lay her down, I helped in switching her clothes.  
"How much did that camera cost?"  
"About 12 million."  
I covered her up, and stood there thinking, "I need to run some errands. I will be right back."  
Moblit turned to see me walking into the closet, I knew he was there, watching me change into a short black dress and some thigh high panty hoes. I walked out.  
"I will make lunch after I come back."  
"What are you doing?"  
"Nothing. Just wait here."  
Taking my car keys, and purse, I stepped out of the mansion, and made my way outside to my car.

~*~

About three hours later, I came back home to see the four men and Petra sitting at the half moon sofa by the patio.  
Moblit turned and stood up, "You're back."  
I came over handing him a medium size brown envelope, "Here. Use this, and please don't argue with me about the contents inside."  
Moblit opened it and stared inside. "WHAT YOU'RE MONEY?!!!!"  
"I thought I told you not to argue with me!"  
"Where did you get it? Did you?"  
I scoffed, "No! I didn't sleep around! I have been saving parts of it for the past year and a half! It will be enough to buy a whole new camera, right?"  
"Uh, yeah. Thank you, Rīdā. Hanji will be happy to hear about this." Moblit hurries right past me, I turned to see him disappeared up the stairs.  
"Hmp!" I turned to see Levi sitting with a leg over a knee, "Hanji is right, you are a sweetheart, when you want to be."  
I turned away blushing, "Yeah well, I owe her and more."  
I walked off.

~*~

I sleeping peacefully in bed, right next to Hanji, when a creaking sound woke me up.  
I turned my head, a hand covering my mouth, I laid there terrified for a mere minute, only to see it was Miche....


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Consist of triple penetration. In fear of Wattpad 

~~~~••••~~~~

Hours before, Levi was heading to his room, when Erwin stopped him.  
"Hmm?" Levi turned back, "What is it?"  
Erwin towered over him, gazing down at him, "Earlier today."  
Levi scoffed, "You heard us, didn't you?"  
"I did, and watched through the key hole. Have to say that you lasted as long as you did, and made a mess of both yourselves."  
Levi grunted, he could have sex for hours and still not release, but this time, he was out of control.  
"Anyways, the three of us haven't had the best week of our lives with sharing you-know-who's unflattering body, and it appears that us three have a mutual attraction towards Hanji's housekeeper." Levi turned to Erwin, "So I suggest the obvious: Let Miche and I have a go with that girl."  
"Hmp!" Levi immediately responded, "The last few days, you both are able to go inside a woman, while, I just get her mouth."  
"Indeed, that is unfair, I will admit it."  
Erwin stared down at his short friend. Levi sighs, "Fine."  
Erwin looks past Levi, "Miche make sure she showers and wears the outfit that she wore earlier."  
Miche's presence caught Levi off guard, he watched as the man strolled on by, making his way into the room.

~*~

Here I was, locked in Erwin's room, fully cleaned and wearing the short dress and panty hose I wore today.  
Staring at Erwin, I have to admit he looks pretty good in the matching black pants and vest with the long sleeve white dress shirt.  
I think I know what these three adult film stars really want, and it's making me nervous.  
"You look nervous." Erwin pointed out, sitting in the corner chair. Levi sat on the bed with Miche standing right behind me.  
"I am."  
Erwin leans forward, "Come here."  
I stood there hesitant, at first, but I slowly went over, he took his hands upon my waist, staring at me, "What? Cat's got your tongue? Usually you are more out spoken. What happened?"  
"Well," I responded, "I'm about to have a larger d**k be stuck up my virgin ass, of course I'm nervous."  
Erwin smiled, twisting me around to face Miche, lifting up my tight gown over my behind, he chuckled, "Not wearing any underwear. Spread your legs and bend over."  
I did what I was told, standing there feeling him spread my cheeks apart, "Hmm, you're so tight."  
My cheeks, literally, glowed red. I gasped, my eyes widen, as I felt his hot wet tongue touch my star shape hole, sliding it around, "Hmm!" Biting my bottom lip trying to hold back my cry in order not to wake up the other women.  
I turned to him, pulling down my gown exposing my bare chest, caressing one. His hand slithered around my outter thigh into my inner thigh, toying with my pierce nub.  
"Oh my...." I released a groan, hearing. chuckle.  
"I told you she's sensitive." Levi pointed out.  
Erwin pulled away, "Indeed, my hand is already drenched in her juices."  
Lifting it up to see the juices covering his hand. I stood there blushing with embarassment, I pulled away, turning to Erwin.  
"Sit back." I pushed him back, he watched as I got on my knees and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.....  
*boink*  
I stood there dumbfounded, "Shit! You're huge!"  
I saw something dangle on the corner of my eye, I turned and stood there even more horrified.  
"OH!!! F**K ME HARD!!!" I cried out. Miche's member was dangling close to my head, and it's bigger then Levi's, and slightly more bigger then, Erwin's.  
"Oh, we will f**k you hard." Erwin spoke up.  
I gulped, "Will it hurt?"  
"Don't worry, we will prep you up. We've done it many times."  
"We?"  
"Miche and I. Levi doesn't like to have his member inside something that is meant to be pushed out."  
Levi scoffed, "Will you hurry up and get her ready, I am getting less patient ay the end."  
"Calm down, Levi." Erwin calmly ordered, turning to me, "Walk over and get on my bed, I would like you to bend over and rest your head on it."  
I pushed myself up and walked over, and did what I was told. Hearing a moan.  
"What a perfect sight." Miche comment.  
"You guys are perverts!"  
"We're adult film stars, what do you expect?" Resting his hands upon my behind, Miche slid his member up and down my behind. I laid there becoming aroused.  
Erwin reaches into his dresser drawer and pulled out a bottle with a clear substance in it, with a long thin nozzle, and came over. Levi switched his phone to video and began to record, Erwin opened the lid and began to pour it on me. I knelt there shivering, as the cold substance touched my bare skin, Miche was rubbing it around, caressing his own member.  
Erwin stepped in and lotioned it around my tight hole, pushing inside, my back arched, "Easy, I'm just trying to loosen you up a little."  
These next few minutes were quite uncomfortable with Erwin's middle finger pushing deep inside my second hole, and the cold lube being swirled deep inside of me.  
"Ready?" Asked Erwin, "Miche will be gentle now."  
I laid there, feeling pressure, I groaned and pressed my head against the pillow. I shrieked, as Miche moaned pushing inside of me.  
"How does she feel, Miche?" The blue eyed blonde asked.  
"Glorious."  
I snarled, lifting up, and snatching Miche at the back of his neck, I pulled him forward. Erwin and Levi stood back and watched the whole scene take place.  
"Oh sh*t!" Miche groans, "Ugh!"  
The two men watched as the girl and their friend was going crazy in bed. The man was moaning and groaning uncontrollably.  
"GOD!!!" Miche cried out.  
I laughed loudly, my eyes rolling in the back of my head, "You like that don't you?!"  
Levi placed his phone on the nightstand, Erwin turned and watched the short man get undress and climbed into bed.  
"Ah, back again for more, I see?!"  
Erwin stood there watching the three people wrestle around in bed, Levi and Miche were enjoying themselves.  
"Yes!" Levi moans, "Right there!"  
"Ugh! Don't stop!" Miche groans.  
"Ahh!" I moaned.  
Erwin stood there stunned. He saw angles that the three were doing that he never even knew about, they looked uncomfortable, but the two men seemed to be enjoying it. They were going insane, as a matter of fact.  
A hand snatched Erwin's top, I leaned over, "Get over here!" I pulled him, instantly clothes were being torn off of him.  
Like the two men, he was doing the same positions as them, going mentally insane. Crying out in pleasure, beginning for the girl not to stop.  
Soon enough my body was being jerked around by three men, as two of them were sharing the same hole, while the other was enjoying the same  by himself.  
Hearing a devilish chuckle, I took over and shrieked, "Hanji!"  
Hanji now had Levi's phone having it point directly at our southern region.  
"I thought I heard noise," She explained, "Such a good sport, Sawney-girl. You are able to take on three men."  
I snarled, "My face better-Ahhh!" The three men pushed inside, my stomach my churning, I sat there my eyes rolling.  
My mind was going blank again, but one name kept coming to mind:

Moblit....Moblit!

~*~

I was cleaning the kitchen counter after cooking breakfast for Hanji, Moblit, and rest of our guests. Wincing in pain, a hand appeared with a red pill.  
"Here." The monotone voice spoke, "Take this, it will help."  
I turned and saw Moblit just standing there looking away, like he is ashamed. Wonder what happened that made him change his perspective of me?  
"Thank you." Taking the pill, I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and went back and filled it up with the kitchen water. Moblit watched as I down both pill and water, and watched as I cleaned the glass and placed it in the dishwasher.  
"Hanji showed me the video." I grunted and turned to him, Moblit turned away, "To be honest, I didn't expect you to be that kind of person that sleep around. It's kind of disappointing to me to be honest."  
I turned away, feeling my heart drop. The both of us were silent, minus the fact with what is going on now in the gaming room with the three men sharing Petra, as her sweaty back was resting on the pool table.  
I could try making an excuse, but I don't want to make it worse, as it is between us.  
"Please," Moblit whispered, grasping my hand that was placed upon the kitchen counter, "Make up some excuse. What caused you to sleep with those three men?"  
I sighed, hanging my head, "What excuse do you want?"  
"Any excuse, besides the fact that you are not attracted to them."  
I turned to him, staring deeply into my Boss' assistant, I knew there was something I truly liked about him.  
"I. Am. Not. Attracted. To. Them." I turned away, Moblit snatched my shoulder and forced me to look at him.  
"Then, why did you sleep with them? You sound like the common whore, you just jumping from different man to another. Do you have any self-respect?"  
I stood there silently. Feeling my heart drop.  
"Alright! That is a wrap! Good job!"  
Moblit released his hand from my shoulder, and brushed past me. I turned to watch him make his way into the gaming room. Leaving me by myself in the kitchen.

~~~~•••~~~~

A/N: To be honest. I never had any intention to have this Moblit romance story. It just....Happened. Got show the poor man some love, too, I guess!


	5. Single Cleaning 2- Moblit Bener x PC

I was hired nearly two years ago at a cleaning agency, three months into the cleaning agency that was when I was hired to clean a mansion.  
And what a disaster it was, it took me what seemed like FOREVER to get the place organized, get all the food off the pans and other dishes, air out the entire place, do the laundry.  
I didn't know who the client was at first, but she was gone for a couple of weeks with her assistant working, while I was busy making sure that the place was kept spotless.  
Soon enough, I left and hopefully thought I would never comeback....

How I was wrong.

 _....My agency got a call requesting that I go over to the mansion I spent nearly every single day cleaning. Arriving there, I was viciously attacked by an insane woman, gnawing on my chest and it took her assistant to get her off of me._  
"THAT'S IT!!!" I screamed, "I'M LEAVING!!!"  
"NO WAIT!!!"  
I stopped feet away from my car, and saw the man, I would become acquainted with for the next couple years.  
He was adorable, but poor thing was always irritable at Hanji, she nearly burned down her mansion, one time, and Moblit had to fight the large flame. He was a cute man, he had a certain charm that instantly attracted me to him.....

I laid on the half moon sofa watching the Adult Film Awards on my computer.  
It's been weeks since I last saw Moblit, he always came to the mansion every single day, for something to eat, to help Hanji out with her work, or to simply hang out.  
Ever since that video recording on Levi's phone, my relationship with Moblit changed dramatically; my phone calls will go ignored, and when I text him asking if he is hungry or want to go out, he would either ignore me, or simply come up with excuse.  
I sighed, seeing Hanji being accepted the award for best movie of the year. The three men got their awards, as well. Happily--I mean sadly--Petra did not win any awards for her performances.  
I sighed, soon enough the awards were over, shutting off my laptop, I closed it and headed upstairs. Making it halfway, I heard the doorbell going on, turning my attention over to the floor below me, I heard the doorbell once again. Making my way down the stairs, I flipped on the nearby lightswitch and unlocked the door, opening it....  
"Moblit!"  
He looked rather uneasy to see me, "Hey, Rīdā."  
I stood silently, "Is there someway I could use your shower, the neighbors somehow broke the hot water heater?"  
I stood to the side, "Sure, come in."  
He stepped in.  
"It's been awhile." I shyly spoke, as I closed the door, locking it.  
"Yeah." He spoke in a monotone, I stood quietly, frowning.  
He is still upset, thinking to myself, "Well, you know where the showers. Help yourself." I quickly made my way past him, "You hungry?"  
"Nah, I had dinner."  
Hearing something, I stopped and turned back, Moblit stood there red face.  
I sighed, "I'll make you something. Go take a shower." I turned making my way to the open kitchen. Taking out some pots and some package food, I watched the young man make his way up the spiral staircase. I believe when I was staring at him, that he went to the room I share with Hanji.  
I turned my attention back, making some dinner for my Boss' assistant....

I stepped into the shower, standing there silent, seeing the naked man standing under the shower head. My mouth slightly opened, I turned away, extending my arm to the open door.  
I knocked rather hard, starting him, "Y-yes?!"  
"I'm sorry, but your dinner is ready. Do you want to eat it up here? Or downstairs?"  
"Well, I--uh," He paused, Moblit could see me peeking inside, "Up here."  
I nodded, and stepped away.  
"Uh, Rīdā!" He hurries and opens the door.  
I came back, "Yes?"  
"I'm about done, but I forgot a towel. Could you grab me one? I'm sorry."  
"Sure." I disappeared, and came back with a towel. Moblit turned the shower, and opened the door.  
"Here." Extending my arm to him, Moblit snatched my wrist and yanked me inside, "Ahhh!"  
I stood there silently, trying to adjust to what is happening. A man, who I have feelings for, for awhile, not a porn star, but an ordinary man, tall, and naked, has his lips pressed against mine.  
Am I dreaming?  
Moblit pulled away, staring down at me, "Do you think that you are a little over dressed?"


End file.
